Darkness Kills
by NotSorry
Summary: SEQUEL TO DARK DAYS! Will Skulduggery find out who Darquesse really is? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yay! This is my sequel to Dark Days, the best book ever.**

**I do not own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and any over characters that belong to Derek Landy. **

**So yeah. Enjoy **

Valkyrie Cain sat on her bed. It had been a week since the Desolation Engine had gone off, destroying the Sanctuary and killing hundreds. Thank god Skulduggery had learned to fly while he was in the Faceless Ones dimension. Or else they would both be dead.

Valkyrie was just about to get up when Fletcher Renn appeared next to her.

"Fletcher! What have I told you about appearing randomly in my bedroom? I could be naked!"

The blonde smirked. "I should be so lucky" He leaned in a kissed her lightly.

"Whatever, perv" Valkyrie sighed. "What do you want?" She was used to her boyfriend appearing suddenly, but it annoyed the heck out of her.

"_Well…_ nothing, really. I was just wondering how my favourite gal was, since it was only a week ago she nearly got turned to dust"

She sighed, and looked Fletcher up and down. His hair was the same as always, spiky and amazingly silly. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with faded jeans, and a black hoodie. But the hood wasn't up. It would have ruined his hair.

"Fletcher, I have near death experiences weekly. That was nothing. Skulduggery saved me and Guild, though I still don't know why he saved Guild. He doesn't even _like_ him. Anyway, we were saved. I just wished he could have parked the Bentley farther away. I miss it. A lot."

It was Fletchers turn to sigh. "Have they found that Davina Marr woman yet? I bet Guild is regretting hiring her" When Valkyrie shook her head, he frowned. "She wanted to kill you Valkyrie. She nearly succeeded. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm FINE Fletcher. Now get out. I want to get dressed"

He grinned. "Are you sure I can't stay?"

"PERV! GET OUT!"

Fletcher vanished.


	2. Valkyrie's Secret

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were walking into the new, improved Sanctuary when Skulduggery got a phone call from Finbar, of all people. Skulduggery nodded a bit, and then tilted his head "Really?" he murmured, then looked over a Valkyrie, frowning questioningly, then looked away. "Okay, Finbar. We'll be there. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." Skulduggery closed his phone, looked at Valkyrie and sighed. "We're going. I just promise Finbar that we'd meet him at Casandra Pharos house. Apparently, she had another vision. Involving Darquesse, and _you."_ Valkyrie's stomach lurched. Last time she had gone to Casandra's house she had seen a vision of Cassandra's, projected into steam, of a sorceress murdering her parents while she just stood there and let her. The sorceress was flattening the earth. Killing it. Her name was Darquesse. Cassandra had also given her a small figure made of sticks called a Dream Whisperer. It did exactly what the name suggested. A couple of nights ago, it had brought back a memory Valkyrie would rather not have dreamed about. It was the day she and Skulduggery had gone into the Sanctuary and had defeated Serpine. She had glanced at the Book of Names, and had seen her own name, Stephanie, she had seen Valkyrie, her taken name, and she had seen the name she was not supposed to see. Her true name.

Darquesse.

What if this vision had shown who Darquesse truly was? What would Skulduggery do when he found out his partner was the person who was going to end the world? He had vowed to kill Darquesse, to stop her from ending the world. But Valkyrie was Darquesse.

All of these thoughts ran through Valkyrie's mind as Skulduggery drove a 'temporary car', seeing as the Bentley was no more, to the cottage that was Cassandra's.

"Valkyrie? What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to cry. You're not, are you?" Skulduggery obviously wasn't very comfortable with tears.

"Don't worry. I was just remembering a… Dream I had a couple of nights ago. A nightmare" It was a half truth, at least. She smiled as convincingly as she could. He seemed to fall for it.

"Well, okay. I just thought you were remembering the vision we saw last time. Of your parents…" The skeleton trailed off awkwardly. "Oh, look! Here we are!"

When they had gotten out of the car, and Cassandra had greeted them, Valkyrie took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to see.

**OOOOH! Valkyrie is the sorceress who will end the world! Will Skulduggery find out? What would be his reaction if he did?**

**Feel free to review. Please. *HUGZ!* to everyone who has read up to this point. You are all awesome. Special *HUGZ!* to people who review, good or bad.**

**Thnx :)**


	3. Mysteriousness

**Okay, excuse any mistakes. I wrote this on my phone. Do you know how HARD that is? It RUINED my nails! Anyway, *HUGZ!* to the people who reviewed; you are awesome. It made me smile :) Also, the only characters I own are Angel Prince (ME!!!) and Petals (MY COUSIN!!!!). I also want to add more characters, so if anyone wants theirs to be in my story… review!**

**Thanks!**

Through the steam, Valkyrie saw the shadow that was Darquesse engulf Fletcher in black flames, turning him to ash instantly. She flinched. Then Darquesse went straight at Steam-Valkyrie...

The image faded.

Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Finbar and Cassandra walked out of the steam room, into the kitchen of Cassandra's cottage. Cassandra spoke first. "As you can no doubt see, Darquesse and Valkyrie are somehow connected. I will inform you, via Finbar, if I see anything new" she looked at Valkyrie "Has the Dream Whisperer been working?"

Valkyrie nodded uneasily "Yeah, it has. Thanks"

Skulduggery said to Cassandra "Thank you. You showing us this is greatly appreciated. We will go now."

Cassandra nodded, glancing at Valkyrie "Of course. Goodbye"

Skulduggery guided Valkyrie out of the cottage and to the car, which was good, because she wasn't looking where she was going. "Valkyrie, tell me what's wrong!" he demanded.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes 'I let her kill Fletcher. First my parents, then Fletcher**. **_**Fletcher, skulduggery!' **_She turned and walked quickly to the car. She got in, put on her seatbelt and looked straight ahead.

Skulduggery got in the drivers seat and started pulling out of the driveway.

Later, in China's library, Valkyrie was sitting on Fletcher's lap, sobbing into his chest. He was rubbing her back. Skulduggery was watching from a distance, torn between laughing at fletchers horrified face (after all, Valkyrie had just rung him and then burst into hysterics as soon as he appeared) and feeling bad for valkyrie after her seeing what she just saw. Then he got a phone call and was distracted for an hour, trying to explain to Ghastly and Tanith (the phone on their side was on loudspeaker) what they had just seen and why Valkyrie couldn't talk right now.

Meanwhile, a girl who looked about 13 was watching Skulduggery with great interest. She had boyishly short, curly, light brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black and purple shirt, and black leather boots. Around her neck was a black metal locket, obviously her necromancer tool, yet in the cold she summoned a flame easily in her hand. She watched Skulduggery get up, walk over to Valkyrie and tap her awkwardly on the shoulder. She looked up from Fletcher's now soaking chest, with a red, tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. Skulduggery told her something, to which she nodded, and got up stiffly. Fletcher got up with her, and they kissed. He stroked her face and smiled at her, then disappeared. Valkyrie tried frantically to wipe her face. Skulduggery walked out the door of the library without a glance at her, and she followed reluctantly.

The girl watching them got a phone call and answered it, sighing. "What is it this time, Petals?"

The voice on the other end of the line laughed. "What else but a murder, Angel?"

The girl smiled, "I'll meet you at the usual place, then?" she asked.

"Oh, no, we can't go there anymore. Some mortal bought it and turned it into a shop."

"Such a shame. I liked that place. Where, then?"

"Ever been to Haggard?"

"Yes, actually, I have. The pier?"

"Perfect" said the voice. "I'll see you there" The line went dead.

Angel Prince straightened her top, and strode out the door. Her plan was working out nicely.

**OOOOOOH!!! Mysterious. **


	4. Authors Note! URGENT! READ!

This is an Author's Note.

_**This story is going to be temporarily discontinued. Y'know, for about a month. Then, hopefully, I can continue writing. Sorry, school is kinda getting in the way of my imagination. All inspiration is lost. That kind of stuff. But if you have any suggestions (like characters, plots, what the HECK should happen next (cause I honestly don't know)) then fell free to tell me.**_

_**Please. **_

_**I'm desperate. **_

_**So…. Yeah. Suggestions are not just welcomed, but NEEDED. Just, give me a character, with a name and personality, and I might be able to keep this up. **_

_**But until my imagination comes back, Bye.**_

_**And thank you for reading the crap that is my writing.**_

-Julia


End file.
